


Рождённый в четверг

by hisaribi



Series: fk-2017 [14]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Crossover, Gen, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, John Winchester is sort of a good guy, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Teen Wolf/Supernatural crossover, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Пацан объявился в четверг. У Джона не было привычки подбирать бродячих щенков, но сидящий на капоте его машины жалкий мешок с костями  прибыл с рекомендациями от Бобби. Ему можно было найти применение.





	1. Глава Первая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Born on a Thursday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707733) by [lapsus_calami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsus_calami/pseuds/lapsus_calami). 



> Писалось в рамках фандомной битвы 2017!  
> Команда fandom Teen Wolf 2017  
> [Посмотрите наши выкладки](http://fk-2017.diary.ru/?tag=5542248)  
> Бета:[Shuji_Chou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuji_Chou/pseuds/Shuji_Chou)

Пацан объявился в четверг. Джон вышел из комнаты в мотеле, поправляя куртку и собираясь купить себе кофе и завтрак. Пацан сидел на капоте Импалы – растрёпанные ветром волосы и розовые от прохладного воздуха щёки.

Молодой, может на год или два старше Сэма, с тёмными волосами, бледной кожей и худощавым телосложением, скрытым под слоями одежды. Спортивная сумка стояла на асфальте возле его ног.

Джон молчал некоторое время, разглядывая пацана и оценивая уровень исходящей от него угрозы. Минимальный, скорее всего, никакого видимого оружия, да и выглядел тот не особо угрожающим. На самом деле, он казался скорее беспомощным, и из-за этого возникали вопросы. И самые главные среди них: кто он чёрт возьми такой и как нашёл Джона?

– Ты кто? – хмуро спросил он, вытягиваясь во весь свой рост и выдавая взгляд, который Дин называл «тёмный и угрожающий». Это была тактика запугивания, которая быстро выдавливала честные ответы.

Пацан просто моргнул, словно на него это никак не подействовало:

– Вы Джон?

– Прежде чем я начну отвечать, не помешало бы узнать кто ты, – прорычал Джон, но пацан только широко улыбнулся, будто тот в любом случае ответил на его вопрос.

– Я Стайлз. Бобби сказал, что я могу найти вас здесь. Ну, знаете, «здесь» это в общем в этой местности. У вас довольно выделяющийся транспорт, – сказал пацан, Стайлз, очевидно, не его настоящее имя, рассматривая Джона оценивающим взглядом.

– Тебя отправил Бобби? – недоверчиво спросил тот.

Стайлз вздрогнул, сжал губы и поднял брови. Это выражение должно было быть попросту глупым, но каким-то образом, если присмотреться, умудрялось без слов донести: «Ну, не совсем так».

– Он дал мне округ и немного информации. Сказал, что если я найду вас, то могу поговорить, но он не собирался напрямую отправлять меня на смерть. Мог бы дать только штат, если хотел усложнить мне жизнь, потому что ему нравится заставлять меня находить людей.

Джон нахмурился, внимательно рассматривая Стайлза, пока выуживал из кармана телефон. Тот улыбнулся, когда он зажал тройку, закреплённую за Бобби на быстром наборе, и прижал мобильник к уху. От пацана взгляда не отвёл, как и не прекратил двигаться к Импале.

_– Чего тебе, Джон?_

Джон усмехнулся на это менее чем вежливое приветствие.

– Не хочешь мне что-то рассказать, Сингер?

_– Ничего не приходит на ум. Может, уточнишь о чём речь?_

– Бледнокожий беспризорник ростом пять с чем-то футов и с переизбытком самоуверенности. Говорит тебе о чём-нибудь?

Стайлз выглядел оскорблённым, на мгновение он нахмурился, затем передёрнул плечами, видимо, принимая описание.

Несколько секунд Бобби молчал, затем тихо присвистнул:

_– Пацан серьёзно нашёл тебя? Даже не знаю, почему меня это удивляет._

– Да, он сейчас сидит на капоте Импалы. Кстати говоря, может, слезешь? – приказал Джон, в какой-то степени удовлетворившись, когда Стайлз встал и поднял руки, будто сдаваясь, затем сделал несколько шагов, отходя от машины. На лице при этом оставалось выражение вселенской неприязни от того, что ему сказали что-то не делать.

_– Тут такое дело, Винчестер. Стайлз позвонил мне примерно месяц назад и задавал правильные вопросы. Некоторые из них слишком правильные. Сказал ему, что помогу, если сможет найти меня за неделю. Он припёрся к моему дому через три дня. Пацан через что-то прошёл, не могу сказать что именно, но это что-то было. Он пришёл один и ничего не сказал о семье. Даже не дал фамилии, так что я не могу ничего на него нарыть._

– Имя наверняка не настоящее, – прокомментировал Джон, кидая взгляд на Стайлза. Тот наблюдал за ним с притянуто невинным выражением лица.

_– Стайлз? Правда что ли, а я и не знал. Послушай, пацан ищет наставника. Спрашивал именно тебя, ориентируясь на несколько упоминаний. Он умный, хорошо шарит в поиске информации, может пригодиться вам с Дином._

– Мы с Дином хорошо справляемся и без Сэма, – прорычал Джон. Стайлз бросил на него острый взгляд, и он проклял свой длинный язык за то, что проговорился перед пацаном.

_– Это не то, что я имел ввиду, и тебе это хорошо известно, Джон. Стайлз будет рыться во всём этом с нами или без нас, и, между нами, единственный вариант, по которому он не схлопочет в ящик в ближайшие пару месяцев, это ты._

– У меня нет привычки заниматься благотворительностью, Бобби.

Тот фыркнул, отмечая окончание спора.

_– Возьми его на пару дел. Если решишь, что он слишком большая заноза в заднице, отправь ко мне или брось где-нибудь. Но могу с этим пожелать только удачи. Я более чем уверен что, он прицепится к тебе и Дину как паразит, и не отстанет, пока не получит желаемое. И в данный момент он хочет научиться._

Бобби повесил трубку прежде, чем Джон смог ответить. Он хмуро посмотрел на телефон, жалея, что заменил свою старую «раскладушку», потому что захлопывать её куда приятнее, чем просто нажимать на экран. Потом скрестил руки на груди и смерил пацана взглядом.

– Я не буду обузой, – сказал Стайлз. – И могу помочь.

Джон вздохнул, уверенный, что пожалеет о своём выборе в дальнейшем. Он открыл дверь и потянул за рычаг, открывающий багажник.

– Закинь сумку и садись в машину. Поговорим за завтраком.

***

В четвёртый раз Стайлз начал отбивать пальцами ритм по столу. Как и в первые три, Джон бросил на него мрачный взгляд, от которого всё внутри переворачивалось. Напоминало помесь Дерека, Криса и Харриса, но приправленную дополнительной порцией смертоносности. На самом деле устрашающе, но Стайлз скорее провалился бы под землю, чем признался в этом. Он так далеко зашёл, справился с Бобби – хотя на самом деле в душе тот был скорее мягким плюшевым мишкой, чем-то напоминающим Стайлзу отца – и хмурый мужчина, который может посоревноваться с Дереком в гляделках, его не остановит.

Он продолжил отбивать ритм, теперь не только пальцами, но и постукивал ногой, хоть сейчас номинируй на ёрзанье года.

– Ещё кофе? – жизнерадостно спросила официантка, останавливаясь возле их столика. Джон протянул кружку и вежливо поблагодарил, когда та её наполнила. – А тебе, дорогой?

– Эм, нет. Нет, спасибо, – ответил Стайлз, так как одной кружки на пару с аддеролом было более чем достаточно.

Джон молча смерил его взглядом, сделал глоток кофе, просматривая старые газетные статьи. Он сказал, что они поговорят, но, похоже, хотел вымотать Стайлза тишиной и заставить говорить первым. Тот не намеревался сдаваться, но проще было сказать, чем сделать. Поэтому стук.

Он изменил ритм, отбивая мелодию, чем-то близкую с Raise Your Glass, по крайней мере, для него самого. Эта песня застряла в голове с того самого момента, как он сошёл с автобуса прошлой ночью.

Стайлз был уверен, что может быть терпеливым и продержаться дольше Джона Винчестера. Он нашёл этого ублюдка и не собирался проваливать тест характера или что это вообще было такое. Он был в состоянии ждать.

И ждать.

Ожидать.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong._

Всё ещё ждать.

_In all the right ways, all my underdogs._

Терпеливо.

_Party crasher, party snatcher. Call me up if you’re a gangsta._

Терпение – это добродетель.

_Don’t be fancy, just get dancy_

Стайлз очень сомневался в уместности этого слова. Но кто он, чтобы судить? Нет, сэр.

_Why so serious?_

Отсылка к Джокеру. Джон мог бы хоть раз по-настоящему улыбнуться, наверное. Впрочем, как и Стайлз, если честно.

_Slam, slam, oh hot damn._

Slam, slam, о боже мой, как люди вообще ждут?

_So if you’re too school for cool_

И почему эта песня была такой странной?

_We will never be, never be anything but loud_

– Это поиск информации для вашей здесь работы?

Чёрт. Он не хотел говорить этого вслух. Потрачено.

Джон прекратил читать и бросил на него взгляд поверх чашки кофе.

– Если я отвечу, ты прекратишь стучать?

Слава богу. Стайлз кивнул, прижимая распрямленнуе ладонь к столу и усилием воли останавливая ногу.

– Да, определённо, никакого стука.

– Вчера мы закончили с работой в Бастлетоне. Прежде чем уехали, я зацепился за это, – сказал он, вручая Стайлзу газетную статью о пропавшем без вести подростке. – Третий пропавший из этого здания подросток за прошедший месяц.

– Характерные черты? – спросил Стайлз, по диагонали читая статью.

– Кроме того, что они все жили в одном здании? Возраст от четырнадцати до девятнадцати.

– И почему вы так уверены, что это не человек? В статье нет ничего, что наводило бы на мысли о сверхъестественном.

– Верно. Но трое пропавших за месяц в одном и том же здании достаточно необычно, чтобы проверить.

– У вас есть их фотографии? Может есть предпочтительный тип.

– Нет, пока нет. Они будут в заявлениях о пропавших.

Стайлз отложил статью и вопросительно поднял бровь.

– И как же вы их получите?

– У меня есть свои способы.

– Это законно? – усмехнулся Стайлз.

– Не совсем, – признал Джон, поднимая взгляд на дверь, звук колокольчика на которой оповестил о новом посетителе.

Стайлз развернулся на месте, сразу же замечая молодого человека, на которого смотрел его собеседник. Высокий, с короткими волосами и в немного большеватой кожаной куртке. Должно быть Дин, старший сын.

Тот направился к их столу, по пути указывая официантке, чтобы она налила ему кофе. Джон встал, пропуская его к месту возле окна, затем сел обратно.

– Пап, я получил твоё сообщение. Это кто? – Дин смерил Стайлза тяжёлым взглядом, он, в свою очередь, уставился в ответ, немного удивлённый тем, насколько тот походил на Джексона как в уровне внешней привлекательности, так и общей мудацкой ауре.

– Дин, это Стайлз. Стайлз, Дин, – представил их Джон. – Стайлз будет работать с нами над парой дел.

Дин выглядел удивлённым и немного злым. Стайлз оставил своё мнение при себе, сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица, даже когда не исчезающий узел в его груди немного облегчённо ослаб.

– Почему? – спросил Дин, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

– Услуга для Бобби, – ответил Джон, и Дин притих, кивая и делая глоток своего кофе. – Стайлз, у нас есть несколько правил.

Тот закатил глаза, потому что это было очевидно. Джон нахмурился, но никак не прокомментировал. Стайлз же отметил про себя, что нужно уменьшить уровень сарказма. По крайней мере перед Винчестером старшим. Он определённо мог это сделать. Ну, во всяком случае, попытаться.

– Хорошо, правила. Мне нравятся правила. Выкладывайте.

– Во-первых, когда ты работаешь с нами, то подчиняешься моим приказам, и если меня нет рядом, приказам Дина. Так ты останешься в безопасности и живым.

– Настолько в безопасности, насколько это возможно, – добавил Дин, и Джон кивнул.

– Если мы говорим тебе что-то делать, ты делаешь. Если говорим чего-то не делать – не делаешь. Понятно?

– Так точно, – сказал Стайлз, лениво отдав честь. Джон нахмурился ещё сильнее. Можно было взять на заметку: уровень сарказма сбавить не особо-то удалось. – Простите. Ага, понял.

– Также ты будешь заниматься физическими упражнениями со мной и Дином. В какой ты форме?

Стайлз не мог ничего с этим поделать. Он рассмеялся. Джон нахмурился, видимо, понимая это как ещё более оскорбительное поведение, а губы Дина действительно сформировали слабую улыбку. В какой он форме? Смешно. Во времена лакросса, марафона и простого бега за жизнь он был в относительно хорошей форме. Но с играми в человеческие жертвоприношения, одержимостью Ногицуне и всем остальным дерьмом, которое из себя представляла его жизнь... Он был уверен, что сейчас даже трёхлетка может его побить.

Стайлз резко перестал смеяться и прокашлялся:

– Да, я могу это сделать, но не ожидайте многого.

Джон резко зыркнул на него, но кивнул:

– Если ты пробудешь с нами достаточно долго, то придёшь в хорошую форму.

– Конечно. Было бы замечательно. Раньше я бегал марафоны, и играл в лакросс, но это было давно, так что, – ответил Стайлз, передёргивая плечами. – Что ещё?

– Твоя задача – учиться. Будешь помогать на охоте. Поначалу будешь всё время ходить за нами хвостом. Потом у тебя будут свои собственные задания. Ожидаем от тебя того, что будешь выполнять свою часть без жалоб. Не надейся, что будешь бегать по кладбищу с дробовиком наперевес и палить солью, – Стайлз скорчил лицо, вопросительно глядя на Джона, но тот продолжил, – всё время. Охота это восемьдесят процентов поиска информации, пятнадцать переездов и пять настоящих перепалок. Для начала основная твоя деятельность будет заключаться в поиске. Понятно?

Стайлз приподнял бровь.

– Ага. Поиск информации меня устраивает. Я умею искать. Поиск это восхитительно, типа да, пока у меня есть доступ к компьютеру с вай-фаем и книгам. А он есть. Всего один вопрос, – он затих на секунду. – С чего мне вообще бегать по кладбищу с дробовиком заряженным солью? Вы ведь знаете что соль – не самое эффективное оружие, если только не на близких дистанциях, и даже так – максимум, что она сделает – оглушит кого-то.

Джон нахмурился, а челюсть Дина в прямом смысле упала. На самом деле это было непривлекательно.

– Эм, потому что призраки? – ответил Дин тоном, сочившимся сарказмом, когда отошёл от удивления.

Стайлз моргнул и медленно перевёл взгляд на Джона, чтобы определить, было ли сказанное правдой. Лицо того ничего не выражало, он просто выжидающе смотрел.

– Призраки. Почему нет? – пробормотал Стайлз, откидываясь на спинку. Он постучал пальцами по локтю, а в следующее мгновение протянул руку и взял солонку, с интересом разглядывая её. – Так соль ранит призраков? Или убивает? Ну, знаете, типа снова? И почему дробовик?

Джон улыбнулся, ну или изобразил что-то, наиболее близкое к улыбке, на что по мнению Стайлза был только способен, и сказал:

– Она не столько ранит, сколько отталкивает. Выстрел дробовика более эффективен, чем брошенная солонка, но просто соль тоже сработает. Также призраки не могут пересечь линию из соли, поэтому круги часто используются в качестве защиты. Чтобы убить призрака, его кости нужно засолить и сжечь, это упокоит духа.

Стайлз кивнул, переваривая информацию и отмечая в голове, что вместе с пеплом рябины нужно положить соль. Ему стало интересно, может ли друид манипулировать солью так же как пеплом, и он решил позднее спросить об этом Дитона.

– А что если кости уже сожжены? – спросил он. – Типа, в наши дни шестьдесят процентов людей кремируют.

– Мстительные духи в большинстве своём старше, мертвы уже более десяти лет, но есть исключения, хотя обычно кремированные люди покоятся с миром. Однако, дух может быть привязан к чему-то настолько малому, как локон волос или вещь, которая им принадлежала и была дорога во время жизни. Но то же самое правило применяется и здесь, засолить и сжечь, чтобы разорвать связь, – ответил Джон, начиная собирать бумаги. – Ещё вопросы?

Стайлз открыл рот, потому что да, вопросы были, но поймал взгляд, который указывал, что этот его вопрос был скорее способом заставить Стайлза перестать спрашивать.

– Эм, нет. Неа.

– Хочешь что-то добавить, Дин?

Тот сжал губы, что-то прикидывая в голове.

– Ты сидишь на заднем сидении, – сказал он в конце концов. – Никаких огнестрелов в Детке. И в мотеле ты спишь на раскладушке.

Стайлз взглянул на Джона, снова оценивая достоверность слов. И опять его лицо ничего не выражало. Оставалось только принять это как поддержку.

– Ага, конечно, – потому что кому вообще нужен дробовик, если всё заднее сиденье для него одного, и не то чтобы он много спал, поэтому раскладушка его более чем устраивала. – Без разницы.

Джон молчал некоторое время, глядя между парнями.

– Ладно, пойдёмте, – приказал он, когда ни один из них больше ничего не сделали. 

Дин бросил на Стайлза мрачный взгляд – боги, ну прям как Джексон – и пошёл за отцом. Стайлз же глубоко вздохнул, распластал руки на столе и сосчитал пальцы. Один, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь, девять, десять. Десять. Сделав ещё один вдох, он быстро встал и последовал за Винчестерами.

***

Втроём они провели остаток дня разговаривая с жертвами и полицией. Или, скорее, Стайлз остаток дня ждал в машине, пока Джон и Дин делали вид, что они агенты _ФБР_ , потому что Стайлз «слишком молод» и был бы «не к месту». Очевидно. Это дико раздражало, хотя и являлось правдой.

Каждый раз по возвращению Винчестеров в машину, Джон пересказывал Стайлзу соответствующую информацию, а также давал короткое описание определённых техник допроса. Тот внимательно кивал и задавал умные вопросы, хотя и пытался спрашивать поменьше, чтобы мужчина не заработал мигрень. Дин всеми силами игнорировал его, что было нормально и даже круто. Стайлзу на деле не особо нужен был Дин. Ему был нужен Джон. А второй был просто дополнительным бонусом, или, что больше подходило ситуации, неудачным побочным эффектом.

Пока Винчестеры говорили со свидетелями и копами, Стайлз быстро позвонил Дитону и спросил про соль. Получив подтверждение, что, да, друиды могут манипулировать солью так же, как пеплом рябины, он сделал мысленную пометку начать тренировки. После того, как в очередной раз поклялся Дитону в сохранении тайны, Стайлз позволил тому рассказать о Скотте, Кире, Лидии и Дереке. Он увильнул от темы отца, стоило Дитону только направить разговор в это русло, и быстро повесил трубку после.

Затем последовала быстрая сессия успокоения – один, два, три, четыре, пять. Стайлз зарылся в исследования, которые Джон проводил ранее, и прочёл их, уделяя внимание деталям.

Они пообедали в Макдональдсе. Дин сожрал два бургера и большую картошку-фри, мерзко, и, боги, уровень холестерина. Стайлз убедил Джона позволить ему остаться в кофейне – аллилуйя, бесплатный вай-фай – пока они с Дином разговаривали с последними на сегодня людьми. Стайлз смотрел в окно на жилые здания, пока ел салат и сэндвич с курицей, что намного лучше Макдональдса. Серьёзно, у них даже не продавалась хорошая витая картошка-фри.

Оказалось, что нужное им жилое здание было построено в тысяча девятьсот двадцать четвёртом году и первоначально представляло собой склад, который позднее обустроили под жилые помещения. Скурпулёзные поиски в прошедших восьмидесяти восьми годах не показали никаких жестоких смертей, что, как Стайлз узнал, обычно было наиболее частой причиной появления мстительных духов. Как только поисковые ресурсы закончились и искать про смерть оказалось негде, он стал копать глубже, но в итоге оказалось, что до тысяча девятьсот двадцать четвёртого года это был пустой участок земли. Так как делать больше было нечего, Стайлз достал номер телефона арендодателя и позвонил ему.

Незаметно спрашивать вопросы было более чем сложно, но удалось узнать, что второй пропавший парень, Стюарт, подписал контракт на аренду, затем просто «исчез» не выплатив остальную плату. Пообещав Эду, что обязательно перезвонит насчёт аренды, Стайлз повесил трубку и попытался взломать местную полицейскую сеть. Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло, так что пришлось отметить для себя еще и мысль позвонить Дэнни и попросить у него несколько советов.

Винчестерыы присоединились к нему примерно к ужину, решив остановиться на сэндвичах, а не, слава богу, искать очередную кафешку с фастфудом. Стайлз не упоминал свои поиски информации, пока Джон рассказывал о найденной в здании эктоплазме, фу, и схожих чертах пропавших подростков. Джимми – возраст четырнадцать, шатен, карие глаза – пропал в начале месяца. Стюарт – возраст восемнадцать, шатен, карие глаза – пропал полторы недели спустя. Томас – возраст семнадцать, шатен, ореховые глаза – пропал через шесть дней после Стюарта.

– Завтра мы пойдём в библиотеку и открытый архив, – сказал Джон. – Нужно найти историю здания и любые смерти, которые могут всплыть, - объяснил он, глядя прямо на Стайлза. Тот потыкал в свой салат и глубоко вздохнул.

– Здание построили в тысяча девятьсот двадцать четвёртом году. До этого там было пустое поле, вообще ничего. Сначала его использовали как склад, но через четыре месяца обустроили под жилые помещения. В прошедшие восемьдесят восемь лет там не было никаких жестоких смертей, да и вообще практически никто не умирал. К тому же, сейчас можно снять квартиру Стюарта. Эд сказал, что может дать скидку, учитывая все обстоятельства.

– Ты говорил с арендодателем? – проговорил Джон, сохранявший до этого подчёркнутое молчание. Он выглядел немного впечатлённым, и Стайлз кивнул.

– Хотел узнать, известно ли ему, что было там до тысяча девятьсот двадцать четвёртого.

– Внушительная работа, – кивнул Джон. – Но мы не останемся в здании.

– Почему? – Стайлз нахмурился. Дин фыркнул и закатил глаза.

– Гений, ты давно в зеркало смотрелся? Ты попадаешь под типаж призрака.

– Э, да, – ответил Стайлз. Он не мог избавиться от чувства, что упускает что-то важное. – Именно поэтому нам и стоит заселиться, нет?

– Ты хочешь быть приманкой? – скептически спросил Дин. – Ты с катушек съехал? Типа, серьёзно?

– Дин, – резко сказал Джон, и тот сдулся, всё ещё удивлённо качая головой. – Стайлз, ты не будешь наживкой.

– Почему? – спросил Стайлз. – Разве это не самый быстрый способ выманить его? В смысле, не зная, кто он, мы не сможем сжечь кости. И так как нет никаких смертей, которые стоило бы брать во внимание, не можем даже найти его. Поэтому единственный способ вытащить его наружу это использовать кого-то в качестве приманки. Так что, план А, мы вычисляем следующую жертву, которой может стать любой шатен с карими глазами в возрасте от четырнадцати до девятнадцати, и ничего ему не говорим, пока вы двое присматриваете за ним, или план Б, мы остаёмся в здании, надеемся, что призрак выберет меня, и внимательно запоминаем его лицо, когда он попытается меня забрать.

– И как давно ты стал в этом экспертом? – проворчал Дин.

– Сегодня. Примерно в два, – Стайлз закатил глаза.

– Стайлз, хотя в твоих словах есть логика, мы не станем использовать тебя как приманку, – повторил Джон.

– А не лучше ли будет вместо невинного парня в качестве наживки взять кого-то, кто знает о сверхъестественном? И разве в этом случае у нас не будет доступа к зданию, когда бы нам ни было это нужно? Да и не будет ли проще тогда обыскать квартиру? И не будет ли лучше, если мы окажемся рядом, когда дух пойдёт за своей жертвой? – Сказал Стайлз. – Джон?

Тот вздохнул, намеренно долго храня молчание.

– Хорошо. Мы останемся в квартире. Но ты в одиночку никуда не ходишь, – всё же произнёс он, указывая на Стайлза. – Собирай своё барахло. Я позвоню арендодателю.


	2. Глава Вторая

Казалось, от целого здания исходило жуткая аура, душащая своей неправильностью. Странное покалывание, схожее с тем, которое он часто чувствовал в доме Хейлов. Синéад как-то сказала, что это реакция искры на количество смерти. Учитывая, что умерших в здании оказалось слишком мало, это было неожиданным ощущением. Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, сосчитал до десяти и постарался сфокусироваться. Как только они устроились, Джон решил, что стоит ещё раз осмотреться в здании. Как ни странно, он отправил Стайлза вместе с Дином. Им вдвоём нужно было покрыть два верхних этажа, в то время как он сам занимался двумя нижними.

Дин выглядел ещё менее довольным данным решением, чем Стайлз; на самом деле тому было даже интересно, не стало ли это каким-то наказанием для Дина. Перед уходом Джон бросил на него странный взгляд. В любом случае, у Стайлза было предостаточно практики выживания рядом с Джексоном. 

– Знаешь, что это? – кратко спросил Дин, грубо пихнув ему в руки детектор ЭМП.

Стайлз кивнул, вспоминая всё, что он прочитал ранее на тему электромагнитных полей:

– Духи могут быть причиной энергетических колебаний, которые можно зафиксировать с его помощью, – он ответил и покачал устройством.

Дин пробормотал что-то и повёл их по коридору. У него в руках был собственный детектор. Стайлз шёл в паре шагов от него, наблюдая за лампочками на устройстве.

– Ну так что, ты будешь ненавидеть меня всё время или это ограниченное предложение? – наконец спросил Стайлз.

Дин повернулся и хмуро посмотрел на него.

– О чём ты вообще? 

– Прошу прощения, – натянуто невинно сказал Стайлз. – Мне показалось, что ты ведёшь себя как грубый говнюк, но, возможно, это просто твоё обычное состояние.

– О да что за бред, – пробормотал Дин. – Серьёзно, что ты тут забыл? Решил поохотиться вот так? Да никто в здравом уме сам это не выберет.

– Ну, тебе известно, что я выбрал. – ответил Стайлз. – Тебе разве не нравится охотиться?

– Разумеется, мне это нравится. Но у меня что-то с головой не в порядке, – рассмеялся Дин.

Стайлз замер и серьёзно на него посмотрел.

– А с чего ты взял, что с моей всё в порядке?

– Да, действительно, вряд ли это так, – Дин пожал плечами и продолжил идти вперёд. – Ты ведь решил, что хочешь прийти к отцу и учиться всякому о призраках и остальному дерьму.

Прикинув его слова в голове, Стайлз решил, что, да, с его головой явно что-то не так. Но Дин знал слишком мало, потому что самым странным было не его решение прийти к Винчестерам учиться. О нет, странности пустили свои корни куда глубже, чем это. Всё было куда мрачнее.

Они завернули за угол, а детекторы ЭМП так ничего и не показали. Стайлз остановился, когда тихий шепоток пронёсся по коридору, отражаясь от стен в странном подобии эхо. Он медленно выдохнул, и по спине прошёл холодок, а волосы на затылке словно зашевелились.

– Стайлз?

Тот развернулся, уставившись на решётку внизу стены.

– Стайлз, что такое?

– Я не уверен, – проговорил Стайлз, сглатывая и фокусируясь на искре, которая словно взбесилась. Слишком много разных чувств, на которые она хотела откликнуться.

– Чувствуешь? – Дин подошёл и глубоко вдохнул через нос. Стайлз последовал его примеру и принюхался, пытаясь понять, на что похож этот странный запах.

– Что это? Газ?

– Не, это что-то другое, – Дин покачал головой, задумчиво хмурясь. – Но не могу понять что именно.

Стайлз присел и уставился на решётку. Он провёл детектором ЭМП перед ней. Лампочки на устройстве замигали, а само оно начало пищать. Стайлз поспешил отключить его из-за назойливого звука, а Дин присел рядом с ним.

– Мазаль тов, – сказал он с усмешкой. – Ты только что нашёл своего первого духа.

– В вентиляции? – спросил Стайлз, и Дин кивнул, заставляя его вздохнуть. У жизни не должно было быть ничего, что бы его удивило. – Ну конечно.

Дин достал фонарик и посветил им в решётку.

– Держи, – он неприязненно протянул фонарик Стайлзу, с трудом дождавшись, пока тот его возьмёт, прежде чем отпустить; из своей Дин-версии карманов Мэрри Поппинс достал отвёртку и быстро открутил шурупы на решётке, снимая её со стены. И без задней мысли засунул туда руку, слепо шаря внутри.

– А ты не боишься, ну, что что-нибудь её откусит или вроде того? – спросил Стайлз, чувствуя смутное беспокойство. Дин на это только закатил глаза.

– Там что-то есть, – ответил он, кажется, впервые встречаясь со Стайлзом взглядом. Нахмурился, вытаскивая окровавленный комок тёмных волос и немного поморщился. – Кто-то оставил сувенир на память.

– О, мерзость, – Стайлз прикрыл рот, отводя взгляд.

Дин усмехнулся. Он осмотрел найденные волосы.

– Ты брезгливый что ли?

– Только по отношению к некоторым вещам, – сказал Стайлз, пытаясь не смотреть на волосы. – Боже, может вернёшь на место или выкинешь уже?

Дин поднёс ком ближе к лицу Стайлза. Выражение лица осветилось почти детской радостью на реакцию того, когда он отшатнулся от руки. И всё же, после короткого смешка, Дин спрятал волосы в карман.

– Ты говнюк, – пробормотал Стайлз, вставая.

– О да, – Дин сдержал улыбку и согласно кивнул. – Давай, нужно осмотреть остаток этажа, а там пойдём обратно. Когда отец закончит, расскажем ему.

***

Стайлз хмуро смотрел на экран. Оттуда на него смотрели фотографии здания из начала двадцатого века. Он пытался понять, что из себя представляло поле, на котором его построили, всю ночь, и _наконец-то_ осознал.

Жилой дом возвели на земле, которую в девятнадцатом веке использовали для казни, что, к слову, отвратительно. Ещё чуть более двух часов ушло на то, чтобы составить список всех казнённых, и ещё полтора, чтобы откинуть кремированных. Потом пришлось долго и упорно рыться в делах, сопоставляя прошлое и настоящее. И сейчас он пялился на фотографии улицы.

Дин простонал со своего места на кожаном диване, куда завалился примерно в два утра. Джон отправился спать в три тридцать, занимая единственную кровать. Стайлзу на случай, если пойдёт спать, оставили кушетку. Он спать не собирался.

Дин сел с ещё одним стоном и потёр глаза. Посмотрел на Стайлза и растерянно наклонил голову на бок, затем заглянул в пустую спальню.

– Утра, – сказал Стайлз, не поднимая взгляда от картинок, пытаясь воссоздать улицу в голове.

– Где мой отец? – спросил Дин немного сиплым от сна голосом.

– Ушёл за кофе, – ответил Стайлз.

Дин медленно встал, потягиваясь аки кот. Старый вредный кот.

– Угх, ненавижу спать на диванах. Как кушетка?

– Кто бы знал, – Стайлз нетерпеливо кликал по тачпаду и проводил по нему пальцем, чтобы увеличить картинку.

– Ты не спал? – нахмурился Дин.

– Не-а, – разделяя гласные ответил ему Стайлз.

– Тогда чем ты занимался? – по какой-то причине в голосе Дина проскользнула некая злость.

Стайлз вздохнул, пытаясь придумать приемлемое объяснение, но Джон распахнул дверь, чем не дал ответить. А может спас от ответа.

– Хэй, Пап, где кофе?

– Снаружи копы, – сказал Джон. – Пропал ещё один подросток.

Стайлз поднял взгляд, живот скрутило. По какой-то причине он решил, что если был в здании, то остальные ребята будут в безопасности.

– Что?

– Дэйв Ходгман. Квартира два-Ф. Отец написал заявление о пропаже этим утром, – продолжил Джон. Дин кивнул.

– Что с квартирой?

– То же самое. Трещины в стенах и потолке. И эктоплазма. Исходя из этого, и того, что вы нашли, я бы сказал, что дух приходит из стен.

– Но кто он? – спросил Дин, подходя к столу и просматривая заметки. – В истории здания ничего нет.

Стайлз прокашлялся.

– Ну, об этом.

– Что? Неужели ты пропустил что-то в своём безупречном исследовании? – прокомментировал Дин.

Стайлз покачал головой и повернул ноутбук так, чтобы они могли видеть экран.

– Нет. Мы можем просто искать в неправильном месте.

Джон наклонился, присматриваясь к чёрно-белой фотографии.

– Что ты имеешь ввиду? – спросил Дин, повторяя движение отца. – Это просто пустое поле.

– Ага, именно здесь построили здание. Посмотри на соседнее, – ответил Стайлз.

– Решётки, – пробормотал Дин.

– Рядом была тюрьма, – подытожил Джон, вопросительно глядя на Стайлза.

– Тюрьма Мояменсин. Построена в тысяча восемьсот тридцать пятом и снесена в тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят втором. Они казнили людей через повешение на пустом поле по соседству.

– Нам нужен список всех казнённых, – кивнул Джон. Стайлз повернул к себе компьютер и развернул несколько окон в браузере и программах.

– Уже сделал, – он ответил, показывая список охотникам. – Сто пятьдесят семь.

Дин присвистнул.

– Надо бы сократить список.

– Кого-нибудь из них кремировали? – спросил Джон.

– Уже убрал, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Сопоставил их почерки преступлений. Есть пара подходящих, но один особенно, – кликнул, открывая ещё одно окно, – идеально подходит по типу предпочитаемых жертв. Эм, Стефан Крафт, осуждён за семнадцать убийств, подозревался ещё в почти ста двадцати трёх.

– Стефан Крафт? – повторил Дин. – А он разве не…

– Ага, – кивнул Стайлз. – Каннибал, который предпочитал парней в возрасте между тринадцатью и двадцатью пятью. С худощавым телосложением, тёмными или чёрными волосами, карими или ореховыми глазами. Его казнили в тюрьме Мояменсин седьмого мая тысяча восемьсот девяносто шестого года.

– Он использовал хлороформ, чтобы усыпить жертв и затем убивал их. Вот что я унюхал вчера в коридоре. Где его похоронили?

– Чикаго, – Стайлз вздохнул. – Но он погребён под парой тонн бетона. Чтобы люди не, э, надругались над телом, потому что, ну, знаете что он сделал.

– Да уж, идеально, – сказал Дин. Джон выругался.

– У нас может быть проблема посерьёзнее, – поморщился Стайлз.

– Какая? – спросил Дин. – Как всё может стать ещё хуже?

Стайлз покосился на Джона, прикидывая, сколько он знает об этом серийном убийце. И тот, судя по всему, знал, что он собирался сказать.

– У Крафта было здание в Чикаго. Фабрика смерти, лабиринт с дверьми-ловушками, чаны с кислотой, тайные комнаты в стенах, в общем вроде Пилы II. Он запирал там некоторых своих жертв, держал их живыми целыми днями, пока они не задыхались или не умирали от голода.

– Значит Дэйв может быть всё ещё жив? Просто застрял в стенах? – спросил Дин.

– Нам нужны кувалда и лом. Может по паре каждого. Нужно разбить стены везде, где могло бы быть достаточно места, чтобы спрятать парня, – сказал Джон. – Идёмте.

***

Стайлз не думал, что сможет ненавидеть что-то больше, чем удушающее ощущение, словно стены сжимаются вокруг него. Места с трудом хватало, чтобы идущий с ним Дин мог пролезть. А учитывая тусклый свет и нарастающее недоброжелательное чувство, исходящее от здания… Стайлз удерживал спокойствие лишь кончиками пальцев.

Они с Дином прошли три-четверти стены на четвёртом этаже, пока Джон занимался первым. Пока ничего не указывало на то, что пропавший вообще был _здесь_. Честно, Стайлз в этом очень сомневался. Конечно, кто-то наверняка бы услышал или почувствовал что-нибудь. Чёрт, он сомневался, что тот вообще был жив, хотя это предположение ещё сильнее било по его и так низкому настрою.

– Хорошо. Позвони, когда проверишь южную стену, – сказал Дин и захлопнул телефон. – Отец закончил с первым этажом. Тоже ничего не нашёл. Дерьмо.

– Что такое? – спросил Стайлз, гордый собой, потому что его голос звучал ровно. Он был вроде как убеждён, что не смог бы выдавить из себя ничего, кроме чуть слышного писка.

– Слишком узко. Дальше не пройдём, – Дин посветил фонариком дальше.

– Дай проверю, – Стайлз сказал, протискиваясь мимо Дина и игнорируя его ворчание. Стены сужались и, да, Дин ни за что бы там не пролез. Он, с другой стороны, мог бы. С трудом, но, скорее всего, прошёл бы. Но Дин был прав. Чёрт. – Я могу пройти, – всё же сказал Стайлз, получая в ответ отрицательное покачивание головой.

– Ты один туда не пойдёшь.

– Есть идеи получше? – спросил Стайлз. В душе он надеялся, что у Дина они будут, потому что идти туда честно не хотелось.

– Ээ.

– Конечно же нет, – пробормотал Стайлз. – Ладно, ладно, – он продвинулся дальше, подавил формирующийся чих. Пыль заполняла нос и глотку. С трудом – грудь и спина вытерли грязные стены – он прошёл.

– Эй, – окликнул его Дин, когда Стайлз добрался до поворота. – Какой у тебя номер?

Стайлз продиктовал свой номер, затем продолжил двигаться в стене. Как только коридор пропал из виду, он сразу почувствовал, как телефон завибрировал. Фыркнул, но, вытворяя чудеса акробатики в узком пространстве, достал тот из кармана и ответил.

– Что ты, что твой отец любите держать меня на коротком поводке, – усмехнулся Стайлз.

 _– Ага. Это называется сохранять твою жизнь. Что-нибудь нашёл?_

– Помимо усиливающейся клаустрофобии? Ничего.

 _– Где ты?_

Стайлз сдвинулся, пытаясь сориентироваться. Похоже, что в паре шагов перед ним была вентиляция, ведущая на третий этаж.

– Кажется, возле северной стены. Здесь вентиляция, – проворчал он, осторожно наклоняясь. Истинное подтверждение его навыков: умудрился не уронить ни себя, ни телефон. – Я спускаюсь.

 _– Нет. Нет, нет, нет, оставайся наверху._

Стайлз фыркнул, приободрил себя и закрыл глаза. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы руки были свободны, и он мог посчитать.

– Слушай, мы ведь должны найти этого подростка, верно? Я в норме.

 _– Ты идиот,_ – произнёс Дин после короткого молчания. – _Хорошо, я иду к тебе._

Стайлз спрыгнул на следующий уровень, который, вот уж сюрприз, выглядел точно также, как тот, что был выше. Может немного грязнее,если это вообще возможно. Он продолжил двигаться, упрямо игнорируя стены вокруг и количество грязи, которое оставалось на одежде и лице. Вошёл прямо в паутину и фыркнул с отвращением, пытаясь снять её с лица, но получилось не очень. Стайлз вздрогнул, когда почувствовал как какое-то насекомое поползло по его коже, что было более чем возможно. Тихий шёпот заставил его замереть. Тот же холодок по спине, что и вчера.

– О мой бог, – прошептал Стайлз, когда вязкая чёрная жидкость начала сочиться из щелей в стенах. Он дернулся в противоположную сторону, зная, что это бесполезно.

 _– Что такое?_ – Дин быстро ответил. – _Стайлз?_

Словно из ниоткуда появилась рука, которая схватила его и закрыла рот. Вместе с этим появился и удушающий запах газа. Мозг бесполезно подсказал, что это хлороформ, и это стало последней разумной мыслью, прежде чем всё погрузилось во тьму.

***

– Что такое? Стайлз? – Дин бежал вдоль стен и пытался понять, где именно был пацан. Оборванный крик заставил его двигаться ещё быстрее, ударяя кувалдой в стену и просовывая голову внутрь. Его встретили только свет экрана телефона Стайлза, наряду со следами эктоплазмы. Дин выругался и набрал номер отца.

– Пап? Поднимайся. Третий этаж. Он забрал Стайлза.

Тот не ответил, только с кликом положил трубку, но Дин знал, что он идёт. Джон появился в коридоре через считанные минуты, на лице его отражалась ярость.

– Что произошло? – потребовал он объяснений.

Дин сглотнул, покосившись на дыру в стене. Немного удивительно, но Стайлз, которого забрал Крафт, отдавался такой же болью и тоской в груди, как когда Сэм сбежал, ни слова не сказав Дину.

– Меня не было с ним. Я оставил его одного. Прошу прощения.

– Дин, я говорил тебе присматривать за ним, – Джон посветил фонариком в стене, разыскивая хоть что-то, что могло указать на местоположения Стайлза.

– Я знаю. Знаю. Но проход слишком сузился, я бы не прошёл, а он смог. И чёрт возьми, – прокричал Дин, запуская пальцы в волосы.

– Успокойся. Мы его найдём.

– Где? В стенах? Потому что мы пробыли в стенах всю ночь и не нашли ничего об остальных подростках.

– Дин. Мы его найдём.

– Его вообще здесь не должно было быть. Он просто ребёнок.

Джон вздохнул и сжал зубы.

– Мы его найдём.  



	3. Глава Третья

Стайлз вдохнул, резко усаживаясь, и вскрикнул, когда ударился лбом о что-то крепкое прямо над ним.

– Чёрт подери, – пробормотал он, потирая голову, а затем осторожно осмотрелся, щурясь в темноте и пытаясь разобрать хоть какие-то силуэты, что оказалось бесполезным занятием. Вокруг было так темно, что он мог быть и в пещере.

Грудь сжало, и Стайлз закрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая, чтобы подавить рвущуюся наружу панику. Он ощупал стены или что это было вокруг, определяя, что отведённое ему пространство насчитывало всего три фута в ширину, шесть в длину и два в высоту. Гроб.

Проглотив рвущийся наружу всхлип, Стайлз осторожно отсчитал до десяти, касаясь пальцев, затем от десяти до нуля, пока не почувствовал себя спокойнее.

Он был не в гробу. Внутри него не было бы прорези в одной из стенок или холодного ветерка. А значит снаружи была комната побольше. Скорее всего, он был в одном из тайных убежищ Крафта. Наверное, гроб был бы лучше.

Стайлз подавил дрожь, уставившись в трещину и бесполезно пытаясь увидеть или почувствовать хоть что-то.

– Эй?

Кто-то поскрёбся, словно двигаясь вдоль стены, затем прозвучал голос:

– Тут кто-то есть?

– Дэйв? – с надеждой спросил Стайлз. Голос определённо принадлежал молодому парню.

– Да, – он снова сдвинулся. 

Стайлз выдохнул. Не в жилом здании, но всё ещё живой. Он предпочитал видеть хорошее где только можно.

– Возможно, лучше тебе от этого не станет, но на самом деле я здесь, чтобы спасти тебя, – сказал Стайлз, упираясь головой в стену.

– Он нас убьёт, – прошептал Дэйв. – Он здесь и он нас убьёт.

– Нет, – твёрдо произнёс Стайлз, сжимая кулаки и молясь всем богам, чтобы его слова оказались правдой. – Нет, мы отсюда выберемся. Люди, с которыми я здесь, они будут нас искать. И они в этом куда опытнее меня.

Он замер. Дэйв зашевелился в своём отсеке. Снаружи зазвучали шаги. Мягкий свет осветил комнату и Стайлз тяжело сглотнул. Крафт стоял возле трещины в стене на другой стороне комнаты. Он то появлялся, то исчезал из виду, словно изображение на экране телевизора с плохим приёмом. Между двумя миганиями Крафт оказался возле отсека Стайлза, принося с собой зловонный смрад. Тот отшатнулся, зажмурив глаза, чтобы не видеть мерзкого гниющего лица, и отвернулся.

– Один, два, три, четыре, пять, – шептал Стайлз, приближая руки к глазам. Игнорировать и отвлечь себя. – Шесть, семь, восемь, девять… – Игнорировать и отвлечь себя...

Дух запустил пальцы в его волосы, и Стайлз закричал, когда у него вырвали целый клок.

***

– Дин, поищи в собранной Стайлзом информации, – сказал Джон, указывая на записную книжку и МакБук, всё ещё лежащие на столе.

Тот кивнул, открывая ноутбук и кликая по пробелу. Он покачал головой, когда экран загорелся.

– Заблокировано. Пароль.

– Взломай? 

– Быстро не получится, – сказал Дин, закрыл ноутбук и отставил его в сторону. Затем начал листать бумаги. Джон мельком осмотрел их, подмечая аккуратный почерк и любовь к мелочам. Бобби не преувеличивал.

– Ты пытался ему позвонить? – Дин на секунду замер, доставая незнакомый телефон из кармана и протягивая его отцу.

– Он обронил телефон, когда Крафт забрал его.

– Продолжай искать. Посмотрим, сможешь ли найти что о Крафте и его жертвах, – Дин кивнул, а Джон достал план здания и города из- под стопки книг, направляясь в спальню. План он кинул на кровать, затем включил телефон Стайлза. К счастью, тот заблокирован не был.

Джон открыл список контактов и просмотрел его. Двадцать два имени. Только у Бобби была ещё и фамилия, а все остальные, похоже, клички. Хмуроволк. Красная Королева. Лисица. Кого-то Стайлз подписал Засранцем.

И папа. Мамы не было. Джон попытался об этом не задумываться.

Джон открыл информацию контакта «Папа» и быстро переписал номер. Закрывая контакты, он открыл журнал звонков. Последний, и единственный отвеченный, входящий звонок был от Дина. Следующие четыре были от Дитона. Один вчера, предыдущий за месяц до, ещё за неделю, и потом ещё месяц. Кем бы Дитон ни был, Стайлз не особо часто с ним связывался. Но он был единственным, кому тот звонил. Джон также переписал и этот номер, прежде чем закрыть список недавних звонков и засунуть телефон в карман.

Он раскрыл план и осмотрел проект здания в поиске подходящих для трупов мест, которые они с Дином пока что не проверили. Ничего многообещающего. Они излазили большинство стен в здании и ничего не нашли. Вероятность, что Крафт прятал жертв здесь, была ничтожна. К тому же, дух мог забрать подростков куда угодно. Джон фыркнул, переключаясь на городской план микрорайона.

Джон не понимал, о чём Бобби вообще думал, когда отправлял к ним пацана; чем он сам думал, позволяя парню остаться. Но одно было очевидно – как только они с Дином вытащат Стайлза, если вытащат, тот поедет на ближайшем автобусе до Южной Дакоты.

– Пап, мне кажется, я что-то нашёл, – прокричал Дин, вбегая в комнату и вручая ему записную книжку Стайлза, открытую на странице, по-простому, но всё же со зловещим оттенком, названной «фабрика смерти Крафта в Чикаго». – Все эти комнаты для пыток были в стенах, верно?

Джон кивнул, быстро подмечая все места возле стен, помеченные крохотным «КдП»

– Мы кое-что не учли, – сказал Дин, указывая в самый конец страницы, где диаграмма уходила под уровень земли. Там была ещё одна «КдП» в центре. – Та, что в подвале.

Джон покосился на план на кровати.

– В этом здании нет подвала, только фундамент.

– Но под ним что-то есть? – спросил Дин, подтаскивая план города поближе.

– Здесь, – Джон указал на бумагу. – Старая канализационная система. Пойдём.

***

Глухой стук эхом звучал в тёмной комнате, отражаясь от стен его маленькой тюрьмы. Стайлз ворчал, делая всё, что было в его силах, лишь бы не думать ни о чём, пока бился в стену. И хотя дерево казалось старым, прочности ему было не занимать. Стайлз лёг, устало утыкаясь лицом в руки. Он бы всё отдал хоть за каплю силы оборотня, они могли просто пробить рукой камень. У Дерека не было бы проблем с тем, чтобы выбраться. Но нет, он просто Стайлз. Тощий слабый человек Стайлз.

В тишине раздался звук шагов. Стайлз перевернулся, выглядывая через щель. Дух каким-то образом приносил с собой свет. Крафт пялился на него, и Стайлз отшатнулся, когда тот прошёл через стену, легко и ласково проводя по его лицу ладонью. Он достаточно извернулся в этом крохотном месте, чтобы опустить руку в карман.

– Такой красивый. Такой прекрасный, – нараспев произнёс Крафт.

Стайлз поморщился, потягивая за завязки на спрятанном в кармане мешочке. Когда он почувствовал, что тот развязался, запустил туда руку и пропустил пальцы через гранулы. В столовой за ужином он успел отсыпать себе немного. Он высвободил руку, кидая в руку и лицо Крафта соль.

Тот отшатнулся, исчезая с рваным криком.

Стайлз рассмеялся, облегчённо передёргивая плечами. Ему казалось, что он бы упал, если бы было куда.

– Соль, – он сказал, безуспешно пытаясь подавить рвущийся наружу сумасшедший смех. – Ебучая соль. Кто бы знал?

– Он исчез? – шёпот Дэйва неуверенно отражался от стен.

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, успокаивая быстро бьющееся сердце.

– Я не знаю. Наверное?

Стайлз сразу же пожалел о своих словах, стоило тем только сорваться с губ. Конечно же, когда он произнёс их, Крафт снова появился, впечатывая голову Стайлза в стену и закрывая ему рот и нос рукой. Тот понятия не имел как призраку удавалось оставаться столь материальным. Стайлз закричал, точнее, попытался. Сработало примерно так же, как его попытки двигаться под ядом Канимы.

В груди давило, лёгкие требовали кислорода, перед глазами танцевали чёрные точки. И чёрт его дери, удушье слишком сильно походило на паническую атаку. Стайлз слабо вырывался, отчаянно ударяя конечностями о стены и пытаясь отодвинуться подальше. Искра билась в груди. Он всеми силами пытался её успокоить. Другой рукой Крафт вцепился в запястье Стайлза, удерживающее мешочек с солью, и как бы тот ни пытался вывернуться, не мог принять удачное для броска соли положение.

Звук выстрела напугал Стайлза так же сильно, как внезапное исчезновение мёртвой хватки на запястье и руки возле дыхательных путей. Стайлз глубоко и жадно вдыхал затхлый воздух.

– Стайлз!

«Храни господь Джона Винчестера», – мельком подумал Стайлз. Он ударил рукой по деревянной стене.

– Я здесь.

Ни секундой позднее, Джон приказал ему закрыть глаза и выдернул деревяный люк из стены. Стайлз выполз оттуда так быстро, как только мог, но запутался в собственных конечностях, так как ноги отказывались его удерживать. Джон подхватил его на уровне талии. Лом он перекинул Дину, чтобы тот вытащил Дейва. Затем практически поднял Стайлза и помог ему встать на ноги.

– Ты в порядке? – резко спросил он.

Стайлз быстро кивнул, о чём сразу пожалел, так как резкое движение заставило мир вокруг вновь пошатнуться.

– Бывало получше, но и похуже тоже, – сказал он, глядя за Джона. Взгляд быстро сфокусировался на Дэйве, который стоял рядом с Дином. – Мы можем уже свалить отсюда?

Джон не ответил сразу, и Стайлз почувствовал, что ему явно не понравится то, что он сейчас услышит.

– Что?

Джон покосился на тихо говорящего с Дэйвом Дина.

– Помнишь когда я откинул твою идею побыть наживкой? Сейчас наш единственный план это использовать тебя как наживку.

Стайлз моргнул, переваривая информацию.

– Наживка, – повторил он. – О. Конечно. Что мне делать?

***

Стайлз снова стучал пальцами по ноге, ведя в голове счёт. Один, два, три, четыре, пять. И хотя он знал, что Винчестеры были совсем рядом, просто не в поле его зрения, полностью подавить скребущуюся в груди панику не удавалось. Шесть, семь, восемь, девять, десять. Он надеялся, что те не могли сказать наверняка, насколько он был напуган. Молча сидеть в центре тёмной комнаты – не самый приятный опыт.

Он продолжал дышать глубоко и размеренно, изображая спокойствие, от которого на деле был очень далёк. Его сердце так быстро билось в груди, что Скотт или любой другой оборотень обязательно бы это заметил. Да к чёрту сердце. Одного его запаха хватило бы, чтобы любой из них в нюховой дистанции мог сказать, что он напуган до усрачки.

К тому же, чувство неминуемой погибели, навсегда сохранившееся в комнате смерти, легко приводило его искру в паническое беспокойство. Собственные волнение и постоянное движение также удушали. Сравнить это можно только с внутренней тревогой, которая вопила «Опасность! Опасность!» и говорила ему бежать.

Он замер, почувствовав, как дух Крафта внезапно материализовался у него за спиной. Стайлз зажмурился, считая в голове и ожидая. Ему нужно было ждать. Даже если всё нутро кричало, что нужно сваливать, делать этого было нельзя. Только ждать.

– Сейчас! – крикнул Джон, и Стайлз сорвался со своего места, прижимаясь к земле, пока Винчестеры стреляли над его головой. Он спрятался за уступом, осторожно переступая через круг соли. Стайлз благодарно принял руку Дина и развернулся, глядя на Крафта. Дух медленно в ужасе вертелся вокруг, ударяясь о сдерживающий его барьер.

– Кричи сколько влезет, Крафт, – сказал Дин. – Тебе не пересечь линию из соли.

Джон потянул его, и Стайлз нетвёрдо пошёл за ним, не оборачиваясь, попросту не смея отвести взгляд от Крафта, до того самого момента как Дин закрыл ворота и запечатал комнату.

Выкарабкаться из канализации на свежий воздух было всё равно, что заново родиться. Стайлз выбрался через дверь и сразу же упал на траву, глубоко вдохнул прохладный воздух и посмотрел на луну в небе. Почти полнолуние; осталось всего три дня. Стайлз поднял руки и быстро сосчитал пальцы. Наконец он расслабленно выдохнул.

Дин встал рядом с ним, возвышаясь мощной тенью. Стайлзу было как-то плевать.

– Ты в порядке?

– Ага, – Стайлз кивнул. – Да, я в норме. Но я бы пожрал чего, – добавил, пытаясь понять, когда ел в последний раз. Кажется, он упустил несколько приёмов пищи. И наверняка имело место быть обезвоживание.

– Да уж точно, – усмехнулся Дин.

– Давайте, парни. Вы двое идите помойтесь, я схожу куплю поесть, – сказал Джон.

– Восхитительно, – простонал Стайлз и поднялся. – Мне точно нужно помыться. Крафт – отвратительно тактильный дух, – он передёрнул плечами.

***

Душ был просто подарком небес, поэтому Стайлз даже не стал жаловаться на бургер и картошку, которые принёс Джон. Не витая, но и не жирная, так что переживет.

После обеда Дину и Стайлзу было приказано собрать вещи, чтобы уехать утром. Джон также настоял, чтобы Дин спал на кровати, а сам занял диван немногим позднее двух тридцати. Стайлз не спал многим дольше. Просматривал новости Бикон-Хиллз и читал про мстительных духов, особенно тех, которых нельзя упокоить обычными способами. В четыре он утащил пару подушек и одеяло в дальний край комнаты, так далеко от Джона, как только мог, и устроился для короткого сна.

Он проснулся в шесть тридцать и снова засел перед компьютером. Джон проснулся в семь, и Стайлз проигнорировал его задумчивый взгляд. Тот ушёл, возможно за кофе и завтраком, а Стайлз оставался на своём месте за столом, пока Дин не вышел из спальни в восемь, бормоча что-то про необходимость встретиться с отцом.

Стайлз и Дин прибыли к двери, ведущей в канализацию, раньше чем Джон. Если, конечно, судить по отсутствию высокого, мрачного и пугающего мужчины.

– Ты уверен, что мы должны встретиться именно здесь?

– Угу, – пробормотал Дин.

Стайлз вздохнул, взгляд постоянно цеплялся за металлическую дверь. Он нервно кусал губы. Лишь слабый отзвук достигал его Искры с такого расстояния, но Стайлз всё ещё мог чувствовать Крафта. Это действовало на нервы, поэтому он решил, что позднее позвонит Синéад или Дитону и спросит об этом. Скорее всего Дитону. Из них двоих он был наименее мутным.

– Итак, – начал Дин, переступая с ноги на ногу и разминая плечи, всё ещё немного затёкшие после сна. И это при том, что он спал на кровати. – Работёнка именно такая привлекательная, как ты и ожидал?

Стайлз нахмурился.

– Не считая ужаса, от которого хотелось намочить штаны? Да. Если честно, я и не ожидал ничего привлекательного. Мне было прекрасно известно, на что я иду.

– Серьёзно? – Дин недоверчиво повёл бровью.

– Да, серьёзно. И Дэйв будет жить благодаря нам. Это того стоит, верно?

Дин действительно улыбнулся. Типа, настоящей улыбкой.

– Да, думаю, это так.

– Эй, а что случится, если кто-то найдёт эту канализацию? – спросил Стайлз, решаясь озвучить свою обеспокоенность. – Или если шторм смоет соль? Или если крысы сломают линию?

– В твоих словах есть смысл. Именно поэтому мы ждём здесь. 

– Я думал мы ждём Джона, – нахмурился Стайлз.

Дин широко усмехнулся, хватая Стайлза за плечи и разворачивая.

– Так мы и ждём, – на улице показалась бетономешалка.

– А, – только и произнёс Стайлз, когда Джон начал сдавать на машине назад, громкое пищание которой эхом отражалось от стен зданий. Дин указывал, чтобы тот сдал ещё, пока бетономешалка не встала куда нужно. Джон прекратил движение, когда увидел знак остановиться, поставил машину на ручник и выпрыгнул наружу. Винчестеры направили бетономешалку и наблюдали за текущим бетоном.

– Ты спёр бетономешалку? – не веря спросил Стайлз.

– Я её верну, – фыркнул Джон. Он размял плечи и коротко покосился на Дина, прежде чем остановить свой взгляд на Стайлзе. – Нам нужно поговорить.

Тот бессознательно расправил плечи, отказываясь бояться Джона. Хороший разговор никогда не начинается с фразы «нам нужно поговорить». На самом деле, когда разговор начинался с «нам нужно поговорить», он обычно заканчивался разговорами в стиле «нам нужно расстаться» или серьёзными «кто-то умирает или уже умер». Стайлз, насколько он знал, не встречался ни с Джоном, ни с Дином. С охотниками у него не было каких-то общих знакомых. Так что, он был уверен, что разговор пойдёт в русле «тебе нельзя с нами больше охотиться». Что, если подумать, походило на «нам нужно расстаться».

– Я никуда не уйду, – сказал Стайл, возможно, решив, что ответив что-то раньше, чем Джон произнес «я не думаю, что у нас что-то получится», он заставит мужчину передумать.

– Ну, остаться ты не можешь, – Джон поднял бровь, не особо убеждённый. – Нам с Дином есть о чём волноваться и без тебя, только мешающегося под ногами. Я купил тебе билет до Су-Фолс и позвонил Бобби. Он знает, что ты приедешь, – продолжил он, доставая из кармана упомянутый билет и протягивая его Стайлзу.

Тот нахмурился и несколько секунд смотрел на сунутый ему в руки клочок бумаги, на котором не было ничего кроме даты, времени и пункта назначения. Бесплатная путёвка до Бобби куда подальше от охоты. Бесплатная путёвка из Пенсильвании в Южную Дакоту. Ближе к Калифорнии, чем Стайлзу бы хотелось оказаться.

Он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с наблюдающими за ним Винчестерами. Джон словно ждал, а Дин, казалось, смотрел с неким подобием сожаления. Стайлз не был уверен.

Вот только Джон. Ожидающий взгляд явно демонстрировал уверенность в том, что тот просто возьмёт билет и уедет… Это бесило.

Стайлз порвал билет на две части и бросил его в поток цемента, который всё ещё заливал вход в канализацию.

– Я сказал, что никуда не уйду.

Дин недоверчиво поднял брови и сделал крохотный шаг назад, словно считая, что Стайлз только что подписал свой смертный приговор. Джон нахмурился, и его лицо помрачнело от гнева.

– Хорошо, оставайся в Филадельфии. Сам заплатишь за свой грёбанный билет. Но с нами ты не едешь.

– Пап, – начал было Дин, но мрачный взгляд оборвал его на полуслове.

– Может быть я не прав, – произнёс Стайлз. – Но я думал, что был полезен вам в этом деле. Я сделал всё, что вы просили, нашёл всю возможную информацию, даже был наживкой, и теперь ты говоришь мне уйти? У нас был уговор, Винчестер! Я следую твоим правилам, а ты учишь меня как охотиться! – он кричал, почти вплотную подходя к Джону. Может тот и был выше его, но когда Стайлз злился, то становился силой, с которой нужно было считаться. А он был очень, чертовски зол.

Джон выглядел немного удивлённым, совсем чуть-чуть. Дин казался более ошарашенным, чем раньше, и Стайлз воспользовался этим, не давая им сказать и слова.

– Я неделями шатался везде, лишь бы найти охотника, который меня научит! И ты, несмотря на всю свою козловатость, лучший, кого я смог найти, так что _должен_ мне помочь!

– Во что ты вообще ввязался, пацан? – спросил Джон и казалось, что его нисколько не тронули крики Стайлза прямо в лицо. Как и факт, что тот излучал только злость и ярость, огонь которых был готов вырваться из его груди.

– Не твоё дело, – сказал Стайлз, делая шаг назад. Он сжал зубы, делая всё возможное, чтобы подсознательно не отшатнуться. Джону нельзя было отворачиваться от него.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я учил тебя, позволил путешествовать с нами, пустил к моему сыну, – сказал Джон, указывая на Дина, который не был счастлив тем, что его втягивали в этот спор. – И не задавал никаких вопросов?

– Я не опасен для тебя или Дина, – ответил Стайлз. – Я хочу научиться, и это всё, что вам нужно знать. Джон, я молю тебя, пожалуйста.

– Стайлз...

– Я хочу научиться, – повторил тот. – И я клянусь, ты можешь отправить меня куда угодно, оставить меня где угодно, да что угодно, но я всегда вас выслежу.

– Да ладно, пап, – сказал Дин. – Он всего лишь ребёнок. Мы не можем бросить его здесь.

Стайлз ощетинился. Чем он точно не был, так это ребёнком. Вся невинность давно сошла на нет, делая его многим старше своего возраста. Но он подавил первичную реакцию, не проронив ни слова, только смотрел на Джона тяжёлым взглядом.

Тот ничего не ответил, критически осмотривая Стайлза в ответ.

\- Мы отвезём тебя к Бобби, - наконец-то произнёс он, и Стайлз раздражённо фыркнул, готовясь разразиться гневной тирадой, но Джон поднял руку. – Не сразу. По пути возьмёмся за пару дел. Я обдумаю всё ещё раз, когда мы доберёмся до Су-Фолс.

Стайлз кивнул. С этим можно работать.

– Хорошо. Договорились.  



End file.
